STARWARS: Lylat's War
by TheEnderRebel
Summary: The clone war rages on, countless suffer on both sides, and all seems for naught. CT-Twenty-Four-Twenty-Seven served a security detail for Senator Riyo Chuchi. After just meeting her, he feels that fighting this war may actually be worth it.


'Senator Riyo Chuchi is our priority, there has already been an attempt made on her this morning. That will not happen again.' Rex briefed us, merely three hours after arrival on Coruscant and we were at defcon-three. We were brought back to Coruscant for some R&R, but fate has denied us that option. Honestly, with the sound of things, doesn't sound too bad for a Friday. We were all gathered at our temporary holding within the Off-world Plaza. We were all listening to Rex as we were given a run down on the situation. I sat on a crate reassembling my rotary cannon, as I reattached the main barrel cylinders, rex caught my attention.

'Lylat.' Rex called.

'Captain?' I responded, getting to my feet.

'Your responsible for Senator Riyo, you are requested at her quarters immediately.' He told me.

'Oh, lucky.' One of the boys mocked.

'Rex, why not put one of the other boys on it, I mean the Coruscant Guard must enjoy sitting around doing nothing.' I tried to barter.

'Too bad, this assignment was given to you because she picked you from all our boys. We had to talk her into keeping a guard in her quarters, and you're the one she settled with.' He confirmed, 'Get going!'

I groan under my helmet and headed off, I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for penthouse.

'If there's a fight, I'll come running.' I remarked as the doors sealed.

It took a few minutes, I stood there in silence as the lift continued rising, listening to the elevator hum. I sighed, in my right hand I held my rotary canon, my left hand resting on my pistol holster on my hip. Eventually I arrived and the doors parted. I entered a lush and extravagant hall, decorated with red wood surfaces with gold edges and trimmings. The end of the hall had a purple double door, I approached it and pushed it open with my left hand and entered the room on the other side. It was large and open, luxurious. _If this place gets attacked this place would not be the best place to fight,_ I thought. The center of the room had a large circular sofa, to the left was a large bed and to the right was an entrance to the balcony. Everything was highly decorated, I haven't seen anything this lavish since. . . well, ever. . .

'Senator Chuchi, I am CT-twenty-four, twenty-seven. I have been assigned to your personal quarters as security.' I announced, but I didn't see anyone.

I approached the table by the sofa and laid down my rotary canon on it. I looked around and I saw someone on the balcony, standing in the path of the sunlight. I walked out, and I could see who she really was: the pink hair, blue skin in a decorative robe.

'Senator?' I asked, she turned around and faced me.

'Lylat?' she asked.

'Eh, CT-twenty-four, twenty-seven. . . but I respond to Lylat.' I told her.

'Huh. . . I don't need a security detail within my. . . personel quarters. You can wait in the hall.' She said as she turned back.

'On the contrary, there has been an attempt made on your decoy ship.' I began, 'I need to ensure this area is secure, I need to screen the place for bugs and any. . . explosives.'

'. . . Fine.' She walked inside and took a seat on the sofa, 'Trooper!'

'Ma'am?' I came in running, hand on holster.

'Could you. . . move your weapon?' she asked, I reached down and picked up the canon and walked off.

 _This will be a long day. . ._

As the evening came, I finished my sweep and found nothing. When finished, I put together a report on my data pad to send to Rex. As I walked into the main living room, I sent off the report and looked at the Senator on the balcony. She was talking aloud, making hand gestures as if she was addressing someone. I watched her pace back and forth, contradicting something she said. She seemed tired and stressed. My attention was drawn to the entrance however, as a golden droid marched in with a bottle and glasses on a tray.

'Refreshments. Sent by Senator Padme Amidala.' He said as he laid them on the table.

'Send Padme my compliments, three-pio.' I turned to see the Senator come in.

The droid took a bow before it left. The Senator took a seat and poured a glass, and as she raised it to her lips, but I seized it.

'No drinks, not till I've checked.' I told her.

'Well, why don't you have the first taste then?' she offered.

I walked off, I grabbed my pack and began looking around inside it. I pulled out the Analyzer cylinder, I turned back to the senator to see her pouring a second glass. As I approached, she handed it to me and I placed the Analyzer in it.

'You know, in cases like this, you could be my royal security, that would include my royal taster.' She joked.

'I don't drink.' I told her.

The analyzer lit up green and I removed it from the glass.

'High organic content, a cider maybe.' I said as I read the read out, 'Non-poisonous.'

I put down the analyzer and moved to the balcony.

'Just like Padme, she knows my taste.' She commented, 'Trooper.'

'Ma'am?' I asked.

'Why don't I be blunt, care to drink?' she offered.

'Not while on duty Ma'am.' I said.

'. . . Well, how can I be sure it's safe?' she asked.

'The analyzer doesn't lie.' I assured her, crossing my arms.

'Well I offered at least.' She said as she took up her glass and drank it greedily.

I walked off to the balcony, I stood and watched the city light up as the sun finally disappeared from the horizon. Great spires of metal and lights climbing into the sky, contrast to the bright violent lights at their bases, ships crossing the sky like streams of insects. As I watched the discord of city life, my wrist comm paged. I raised my right arm and hit the flashing button.

'Lylat here.' I said into it.

'Lylat, its drift, I'm waiting outside the entrance, I got your ration pack.' He notified me.

I left the pent house and saw him waiting there with a large metal box under his arm. When he saw me approaching, he took it out and held it to me.

'Here.' He said.

'Thanks, what's the situation?' I asked.

'Things have gone quiet, looks like you'll be here until the next watch comes in.' he alerted me.

'Great. This senator is. . . nice I guess, but I feel like she doesn't like my presence.' I commented, 'I think that Senate guards are more her speed.'

The elevator opened, and seven men in Senate Guard armor left it.

'Speak of the devil.' Drift said as he turned to face them, 'What's happening, we haven't heard of any departures-'

The front guard raised his rifle and shot Drift in the chest. I reacted by throwing the ration pack into the group, I charged through the doors, I grabbed the table and threw it at the door.

'Get down Senator!' I ordered, she jumped behind the sofa as I grabbed my canon.

The door burst open and the table went flying, I raised the canon and pulled the trigger. The barrels started to rotate, but as I prepared to fire, one of the guards leapt in the room with a blade in hand. I blasted him before he got close but another one jumped out and took a swing at me. I used my canon to parry his blade, but he kicked my gut and I stumbled back. As he tried to swing again, I brought the canon down on him, knocking his helmet off to reveal a droid under the mask.

'Commandos!' I shouted as I blasted it.

I leapt behind the sofa beside the senator and started held the trigger and the barrel started to rotate.

'Stay down!' I yelled, as I got to my feet. I let out a volley of bolts at the intruders, I took down four droids.

The last droid managed to get a shot out at me, clipping my arm before I took it down. I dropped my cannon and took up my side arm.

'Senator?' I asked.

She stood up and backed away from the couch.

'I'm fine. . .' she said.

'The shots would have set off the silent alarm, more troopers will be here soon.' I assured her, I looked to the side to see a damaged droid raise its rifle, 'Look out!'

I jumped in front of the senator, as it fired the shot, so did I. My bolt struck the Clanker's head, as its stuck my chest. I didn't feel it at first, the adrenaline made me go numb, but I eventually I dropped to a knee, slouched over the back of the sofa. I tapped my comm.

'Rex, the Senator is safe. . . get a security detail up here. . . ASAP!' I said.

I was agout to fall to the floor, but the Senator took me by the arm, she helped me to her bed and I collapsed on it. She tried to remove my armor, pulling franticly at my chest piece before I grabbed her hands.

'Its too late Senator. . . grab my blaster. . . hide. . .' I told her, she broke free of my grasp and unhooked my chest piece.

She looked at my chest, it was clear she didn't know what to do.

'. . . Ok, Alchohol. . .' I told her, she ran off and looked for the cider.

She returned with the broken bottle, I grabbed it from her and put it to my lips. _So. . . sweet_ I thought.

'Alright, my chest cavity has been breached. . . air is building up in my chest. . . collapsing my lung. . .' I grabbed one of her hands and put it over the wound, 'keep it sealed. . . and I may live. . .'

She was focusing on my right now, those eyes expressing her fear, and shock. She cares too much for life. . . to let anyone just die. . . After a while, I closed my eyes for a moment.

'Stay awake!' she ordered, 'Lylat. Tell me, how did you get that name?'

'It was. . . a story I heard. . . a Fox among the stars. . . I just thought it sounded cool. . .' I told her as I closed my eyes again.

'Well, I think it's cute.' She commented.

'Nothin' like dying, and getting mocked. . .' I told her, laughing within my capacity.

'You don't have to die Lylat, just keep your eyes open.' She told me.

'I cant. . .' I admitted, I accepted my fate.

'CT-Twenty-four, Twenty-Seven, I Senator Riyo Chuchi order you to open your eyes!' she ordered, I laughed as I opened my eyes and looked at her face, staring into those. . . kind eyes.

'Yes. . . Ma'am. . .' I responded.

I woke up to see Kix, putting a patch over my chest. I looked around to see the room was full of clones, I was on a stretcher on the floor and Senator Chuchi speaking to Rex in the bed room.

'Thought you weren't gonna make it.' Kix joked.

'No, I never miss the fight. . . did I. . . miss the fight?' I asked.

'No, you ended the fight.' He answered, 'get him downstairs, he needs some rest.'

'If I may Trooper, I'm certain he could rest here.' Senator proposed, 'My bed is at your disposal.'

Kix just looked uncertainly at me.

'You know, that bed was actually comfortable. . .' I told him.


End file.
